Happy Holidays!
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: A few stories about Christmas and New Year. Happy Holidays, Guys!
1. Chapter 1

**_Merry Christmas or just Happy Holidays!_**

* * *

 _ **Merry Christmas Riarkle**_

Riley had spent a month working on this project. A week after she had this idea, she had thought about giving up because all this has required a lot of her, and even though she tried to be a good student in her school time Riley knew it was beyond her. It was so much out of her league that she had hired someone to help her with her project.

She might have the cheap option of asking her friends for help, but Maya would laugh at her if Riley asked for her help; Lucas would obviously try his hardest to make it work, though himself would not trust the final result; Zay wasn't even there to help her; and Smackle would be the only good option for her, but Riley knew the brunette would not be able to omit that information from him for a long time.

Riley heard her cell phone vibrate with a text from Farkle saying that he was bringing Smackle because Zay had to make a last-minute trip. Great, now she would have two people to judge her work, and in case something was wrong she would have to listen for an hour a speech pointing out all things that she did wrong and pointing out all possible solutions to them. Riley set her work on the wall making sure everything was in the right place and wishing someone to be there to assure her that everything was correct before they walk in.

Just more a couple few minutes and she'll happily sleep peacefully since all this work hasn't allowed her to get some precious hours of sleep. Riley felt her hand sweat, she was so nervous that she felt her stomach give a turn.

"Come on! Now isn't a good time for this."

She said to herself taking a deep breath. The noise of voices came up near the door and Riley found herself giving one last spiffing up on the papers before going to meet them in the entrance. Farkle was putting Smackle's coat in the closet as they talked about the weather, saying when it was the last time New York had seen such a cold Christmas.

"Good afternoon, guys!"

They turned to her, Smackle came toward her with her open arms to embrace Riley.

"You're really good at it!"

Riley said snuggling in the warm hung of her friend.

"I've learned from the best."

She said making the hug take longer than necessary.

"Okay, enough! Now you wanna steal my wife?"

Smackle laughed pulling away.

"That would be no problem for me since I'm smarter than you, and as people have already said Riley is not really straight."

"Actually, she's prettier than you."

Riley said approaching him giving him a greeting kiss. They went into the living room chatting about a new MacBook update when Farkle was silent when he saw the papers on the wall.

"What is it?"

Farkle said quickly.

"What?" Smackle said, turning to the wall. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?"

"What?"

Farkle and Riley said, he turned to them both waiting for an answer. Riley was amazed, frustrated and irritated. All that work for Smackle just look at the roles for fifteen seconds and decipher the message behind all those codes that took away her sleep.

"How?"

Riley said in amazement for the brunette.

"That was so easy! You know I have a great facility with numbers."

"Riley, are you pregnant?"

"Said Farkle as he approached her, Riley could see tears forming on his eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"How long have you known this?"

"More than a month."

"Why did not you tell me?

"Because I wanted to do something special."

"And I ruined everything."

Said Smackle

"You must have taken a huge work to do all this."

He said pointing to the papers on the wall.

"Yes. Thank you, Smackle!"

"I can hear the irony in your voice and it does not suit on you."

Farkle placed his hands on her waist to bring her to him.

"So, I'm finally going to have a daughter or a son with the famous Riley Matthews?" Farkle laid and whispered on her ear "As I always wanted."

"Yes. You'll."

She said Farkle gave a peck on her lips.

"How long?"

"Eight weeks."

"Eight weeks?" He said in amazement. "So, that's why you are a bit different lately, you're kind of sensitive, sick, not to mention that your body is changing, like your breasts are getting bigger..."

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" She said joking "something good about pregnancy."

"This is the third happiest day of my life."

He said kissing her again.

"What are the other two ones?"

"The first one was when you said I do at our wedding day and the second one was when I met you."

"Oh! Enough sugar" I'm going to turn a diabetic! Of course, if this had any logic what is not the case."

"Shut up, Smackle!"

Said Farkle as bending down and running his hand over his wife's belly before kissing it.

"Hi, princess or big boy! I'm your Daddy and I promise to do everything in my power to make you and Mom happy for the rest of my life."

"You're going to be a wonderful father!" Smackle said, "I'm going to do my research on first-pregnancy books to you guys."

"Thank you, Smackle!"

They said along.

"Now, I think I'll need to make a last-minute Christmas shopping. You just made my gift something so worthless right now. Well, since the shops don't open until tomorrow, I'm going to spend my time going door to door shouting to anyone that I'm going to be a dad. If you'll excuse me.

* * *

 _ **Take**_ _ **care and do not overeat, I know it's difficult!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi, guys!_**

 ** _How are you doing? Are you enjoying the holidays?_**

 ** _One more boring story for you to read on this holiday, I'm sorry!_**

 ** _Riley Matthews would be so proud because in my family we did a good secret Santa for the first time, and i_** ** _t's unbelievable, but I loved the gift I won!_**

* * *

 ** _A small great surprise_**

Maya looked at the canvas she had been working on for the last three hours, something was missing and she didn't know what it was. Her cell phone vibrated taking her attention off the canvas and Maya saw a text from her mom popping up, probably again confirming her daughter's presence at Christmas dinner, as Katy knew her well enough to know that she would probably give up at any time.

She secretly misses spending Christmas with the Matthews, but they were in Philadelphia with Cory's parents and Riley was spending Christmas with her husband's parents that year. Maya only option was to stay with her parents and her little sister, but what she really wants is to stay home with her hair in a bun, wearing the old shirt of her boyfriend and with her hands full of paint.

It had been a week since the last time they spoke and it had been seven months since the last time she could feel the warmth of his skin and heard his warm voice in person. She had been furious when she learned that he had enlisted in the army years ago when they were getting in college. He needed the money to complete his studies when that opportunity came up. Everyone had been upset by his choice and Riley even made a three-hour speech of why he shouldn't enlist, but he didn't give a fuck about it.

The first year after being summoned was difficult, they were just friends back then, but she found herself praying for him every day so he would come home safe and sound, and she had cried a lot when she saw him come in through the door of Topanga's on a Friday night when he was off to spend some days with his family.

They hook up for the first time that night when he took her home. The way he'd looked at her all night and how he'd always tried to get close to her made her nervous. He said he was going to walk her home when she told Riley she was leaving, and all along the way, there was a silence that made her even more nervous. When she was only a few steps from her door, Maya turned to say one of her jokes when he held her in his arms and kissed her so intensely that Maya felt her legs weak. She felt dizzy as he devoured her mouth, her back was against the wall as he pressed his body against her body.

As soon as he'd let her go, Maya had looked at him, not knowing what to say or do, she couldn't even trust on her own legs since she was afraid of play the fool for falling down in front of him at any second. The way he smirked at her left her mind blank, there was something dark about it, his eyes made her body shivered, and then she found herself inviting him in, saying that she was alone since her mom was still at work and her dad will not be home until the next morning since he was on a work trip. He looked at her hesitantly, but he accepted her invitation and as she closed the door behind her, she felt him pull her toward him kissing her as intensely as he did before.

They were on her bed; her blouse had stopped somewhere along with his shirt and her bra had just hit the floor. His mouth was on her breast as he grinding his erection between her legs creating such fuck good pressure that it made her dizzy and Maya found herself desperately wanting him, and she knew he felt the same. He told her that he was tired of it, he was tired of this foreplay they have been doing for over ten years and she found herself agreeing with him, then her hands went to the front of his pants when a familiar voice sounded through the apartment.

Her dad should only get back the other day, but apparently, he had decided to make them a surprise. Lucas looked at her with an expression of pain and fear and she saw herself pushing him off. He took his shirt and Maya found herself picking up one of her sleeping clothes to dress when his voice sounded next to her bedroom. Lucas opened the window to get away and escape being caught by Shawn, even if it seemed silly to them. She heard him knock on her door and she told Shawn not to come in while Lucas walked out the window, as she was changing, so he'd told her as soon as she'd finished, she should enjoy him in the kitchen so they would cook something together for Katy. Maya looked at the empty room and sighed in frustration before seeing Lucas again at her window. She asked him what he was doing there then he told her that he had forgotten his shoes. Maya had taken his shoes to him and had given him a soft kiss, saying that he could stay, but Lucas had asked her how she would tell Shawn that he was in her room all the time.

They had this something unofficial going on during all those days off, and then seeing him leave again had hurt her even more than before.

They corresponded by letters and she found herself looking forward to his calls. Then he was back after a few months away, and again Maya was relieved to see him alive and safe. So, he asked her on a date and since then they were a couple.

This was difficult, some days this distance becomes so unbearable. Sometimes she just wanted someone to lie next to her and cuddle with her while she watched a movie, someone to warm her up in the winter, someone to get her into oblivion, but all she got was the few minutes of his voice and the letters with content nor a little pure that they exchanged.

Lucas had gotten a place for himself and she thought it was dumb since he was almost never around. He had asked her to take care of his place while he was away and she understood what that meant and everyone too. They were living together, even if it only came true for a few days. She has decorated the place as she liked it to make it seems like a home, but who she wanted to fool, it just feels like a home when he was around.

Maya looked again at her painting when a strange noise came from the living room. Maya alarmed looked into the apartment, this is the bad side of being alone there. She jumped the window into the kitchen, taking a frying pan from the sink.

There was a silence in the apartment the only thing that showed her that there was someone there it was the door to the bedroom that was open. Maya slowly approached it when suddenly a tall lighter-haired man in army uniform showed up in the doorway. He looked at her in startled and Maya felt the frying pan slip from her hand and hit the ground in a huge noise. A tear streamed down her face as she ran toward him and jumped into his arms. Lucas soon held her tight preventing her from falling down. Maya hugged him so tightly that he felt himself suffocate. She stepped back a little to watch him before kissing him starving. She felt her back against the doorframe as his hands roam down her body beneath his shirt that she was wearing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

She said between kisses.

"Because I wanted to surprise you."

"I could have killed you!"

Lucas pulled away and laughed.

"Oh, of course, you would!" He laughed "As if I didn't take two seconds to get it out of your hands."

"Would it take you two seconds?"

She said defiantly.

"Yes, I would take it off."

"Then why am I still wearing these clothes?"

She smiled wickedly and he laughed.

"Are you challenging me, Penelope?"

"Do your best Huckleberry ."

"You bet I'll do."

He said maliciously sliding his hand into her shorts and Maya found herself gasping as she felt his fingers against her.

Maya looked at the clock on her nightstand that said it was seven-thirty p.m. they have been there about three hours. Maya heard the last beat of his heart before she moved away from his chest and smiled at him.

"What's the plans?"

He said stroking her hair.

"I told my mom I was going to have dinner with them and by the time she should have called about five times."

"Where's your cell phone?"

"It's outside with the canvas I was painting."

"We'd better get dressed then."

"Why?"

She said resting her head against his chest again.

"As much as I like the idea of another round and being like this with you, we have a commitment."

She looked at him sadly, which made him peck her lips.

"Well, speaking of Christmas, I got something for you."

He said gentle pushing her that made Maya sit on the bed, Lucas got up and felt a slap in his ass.

"Why this?"

He said turning to her.

"It's not my fault you have such a nice ass!"

She laughed.

"Actually, you got it!"

"I know. You've already said it before and had shown a few times. "

She said mischievously. Lucas took a small box from his backpack and Maya looked at him anxiously as he knelt on the bed to meet her.

"This is unfair! I have not bought you anything yet."

"It's okay! Depending on what you're going to say maybe I already get something."

He said winking and handing the box to her. Maya took the small black box from a jewelry store in her hand and looked at him with a smile, placing the box next to her on the bed.

"No!" Said Lucas, taking the box and returning her hand "Open it, now!"

"Okay! You know I don't care about expensive things, Huckleberry..."

She opened the box and shut up when the beautiful white gold ring with a large diamond in the center came up, she stared at him, not believing it.

"I feel like we're wasting our time as we put it off. I love you, Maya, and I want to start a family with you. I want you to be the person who will carry my children, our children. I want you to be the person with whom I will grow old together. We've known each other for almost two decades and with each passing day, I feel like I've fallen in love with you even more and I can't stay away from you, so I'm leaving the army. I want to be closer to you and our children and I don't see how to do it if I keep going in this life that I am having. If you tell me you want to marry me, as soon as I get back since still I've more six months of work I'll take you to the first church around and you will not escape."

"You know, Riley won't like it!"

"That's why I'm giving you almost seven months to prepare everything because as soon as I get here you'll be a married woman."

"And if I say no?"

She said playfully.

"Then you'll get nothing more of me and all this," he said pointing to his body "you'll only have it in your imagination."

"You know I've been doing this for years, right?"

"I know, and it's not the same as getting me here, isn't it?"

"Oh, shit!" she said pretending to be frustrated "I can get someone better, but it's going to take a lot of work and time until he gets to the right level. So, I'll have to stick with you, just for lazy purposes."

"Oh, sure!" He said with a laugh "So... Maya, do you marry me?"

"I've been here all these years. Of course, I want to get married to you. You silly!"

He smiled and kissed her, placing the ring on her finger. Maya kissed him and Lucas felt his back on the mattress as she climbed over him, sitting on his lap starting to move her hips against him in a good rhythm. She came down with kisses to his neck as his hand came to rest on her hips, taking advantage of this a lit bit before he stopped her from keep going.

"Shower, now! We have an appointment to go."

Maya snorted in frustration as she got off from his lap.

"And you don't even bother of starting your dirty game during the shower. We have a place to go now, and then when we come back home we'll continue this all night long."

Maya got up and walked until the bathroom door moving her hip provocatively, he laughed as he watches her show. They would arrive at Hunter's home even later than he expected.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for coming here!**_

 _ **Have a great Christmas!**_

 _ **More six days to 2019 or 2018 part II**_

 _ **see ya!**_

 _ **BEIJOS**_


End file.
